1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracing structure and to a drawbar unit for a vehicle which utilizes such a bracing structure. Such drawbar units are particularly useful with construction vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The attachement of drawbars to vehicles such as heavy construction vehicles is well known. Generally, such drawbar units have been attached to the transmission case at the back of such vehicles. This has created very serious problems in that when heavy loads are being pulled by the vehicle the bolts which are holding the drawbar unit to the transmission case will often fail. Also, the transmission case itself may be ripped off or at least badly bent if the bolts themselves do not fail with the damage occurring generally adjacent the points of attachment of the bolts to the transmission case. Still another problem with prior art drawbar units has been that they tend to be relatively bulky and also relatively difficult and time consuming to fasten in place and remove. Still further, the prior art drawbar units have tended to extend a relatively great distance rearwardly of the main frame of the vehicle carrying them. This has created problems of relatively large moments being created which cause relatively large stresses at the points of attachment of the drawbar unit to the vehicle.